Festival of Flight
The Festival of Flight took place in in August 2009 and was caused by the need to fix the windows in the Pool. Part of this party takes place on the Tallest Mountain, but only members can access it. When interviewing Gary in the newspaper, he pointed out that the solution to fix the windows in the Cave is to lift Club Penguin out of the water. The Festival of Flight 2009 was held between August 14–18, 2009. Gary waddled around during the party. History This Party all started when Gary the Gadget Guy had pointed out that the Cave windows were worn out and were leaking. He had said that having a Water Party would be too dangerous, So Gary started making plans for Club Penguin to be lifted in the air. Later on, in the Newspaper, Gary posted his solution to fixing the Windows - lifting Club Penguin into the air via giant balloon - then when they had been replaced, he would gently lower Club Penguin down into the water. The party started on August 14, 2009. Decorations Beach *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. Cave *When you click on the lights, they go off then come back on, . Cove *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. Dock *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. *Where the Hydro Hopper tubes usually are, there was a special tube leading to the ground. Iceberg *You could see Club Penguin floating. Trivia *In one of the activities in 101 Days of Fun, it is mentioned that they want some users to send Club Penguin a picture of a toy penguin preparing for this party for Penguins Around The World. *The login screen showed that the Lighthouse had a propeller on the top. *Many penguins tried to jump off the edge of the island. *It may be possible to come this year, because so many penguins liked it. *It is currently unknown if there will be a Festival Of Flight 2011. *Many penguins thought it would be the main party in August 2010 but that turned out to be the Mountain Expedition. Items *Green Propeller Cap (non-members) *Jetpack (members) Gallery Construction for the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Beaconofthebeacon.png|The Beacon during the construction. File:Hotofair.png|The Forest during the construction, this is where the hot air balloon takes place. File:Beachfofconstruction.png|The Beach during construction. File:Snowfortsfofconstruction.png|The Snow Forts during construction. File:FOFtownbuild.png|The Town during construction. File:FOFdockbuild.png|The Dock during construction. File:FOFplazabuild.png|The Plaza during construction. Party Photos File:fof1.png|Iceberg File:fof2.png|Town File:fof3.png|Night Club, button untouched File:fof4.png|Night Club, button touched File:fof5.png|Snow Forts File:fof6.png|Plaza File:fof7.png|The Forest is where you will find the Hot Air Balloon. File:fof8.png|Cove File:fof9.png|The Dock is where you will find the Breeze Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that generates wind for three kites to fly. File:fof10.png|Beach File:fof11.png|Beacon File:Tele.jpg|Beacon Telescope File:fof12.png|Ski Village File:fof13.png|The Ski Mountain is where you will find the Cloud Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that turns images into clouds. File:fof14.png|Pool File:Ballowride1.jpg|Hot Air Balloon File:Tallest mountain.png|Tallest Mountain, the room added at the start of the party, only accessed by members. Music *Music for most places *Hot Air Balloon Ride + Tallest Mountain Music *Night Club Music Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:New Club Penguin Category:Festival of Flight